Doctor Octopus (Spiderman The Animated Series)
Dr Otto Octavius a.k.a Doctor Octopus is the secondary antagonist of Spiderman: The Animated Series. Spiderman: The Animated Series Otto Octavius helped run a science summer camp where Ben Parker took a young Peter Parker. Octavius helped mentor Peter, who was like him and smart but picked on by the other children. Otto was working for the Hardy Foundation when he became desperate to finish his experiment. He created four mechanical tentacles that he could control with his mind. They went where he could not. He worked in a small basement when an accident bonded the arms to his body. He took on the name Doctor Octopus. He went to the Hardy estate to seek revenge against Anastasia Hardy. He kidnapped her daughter Felicia, who happened to be going out on a date with Peter. J. Jonah Jameson went on J3 to appeal to Octavius to hear his demands. However, Jameson lost his temper angering Octopus. He demanded that Jameson personally deliver the money. t the meeting place, Octopus took Jameson hostage. Spider-Man appeared and fought Octopus but lost. When Octopus contacted Anastasia again, he spoke to Peter. Remembering him from the days of science camp, Octopus agreed to let Peter deliver the money. Peter arrived and the two began talking about science. However, when Octopus revealed his plans Peter became horrified. He threw Peter out. Spider-Man then arrived and fought him. He trapped Octopus with a large magnet. However, the magnet activated a device that would kill Felicia and Jameson. Spider-Man saved them by releasing Octopus. Spider-Man then trapped Octopus again and quickly saved the two hostages. Octopus was sent to prison, possibly Ryker's Island, where his arms were trapped in each of the room's four corners and he could only sit in the middle. He later was broken out along with Mysterio, Chameleon, Scorpion, Shocker, and Rhino. They formed the Insidious Six under command of the Kingpin. They fought Spider-Man and beat him. Unmasking him, they found he was Peter. However, Octopus theorized that Spider-Man's poor performance meant that Peter was not really him. They captured Peter and Octopus faked being a medical doctor to fool his Aunt May. Peter led him to the real Spider-Man where he appeared and defeated them all. He later created the Octobot to help him fight Spider-Man. He later found Spider-Man without any memory. He convinced the hero that he was Octopus' partner. However, a taxi driver and a terminally ill girl helped him get his memory back. Spider-Man then defeated him again. Octopus later learned that Anastasia's husband was the infamous burglar known as the Cat. He tried to blackmail the Hardys, but was stopped by Kingpin. Kingpin had Octopus help kidnap Cat from S.H.I.E.L.D. They forced Cat to redevelop the super soldier serum that created Captain America. They turned Cat's daughter Felicia into Black Cat. However, Cat and Black Cat teamed up with Spider-Man and defeated them. Octopus once again joined the Insidious Six under the Kingpin. Their plan was to find the doomsday device developed by Red Skull during World War II. They traveled to Russia where Chameleon betrayed them, revealing himself to be Red Skull's son. He released his father, along with Captain America. They used the device on Red Skull's other son to create Electro. They were eventually stopped. Octopus was one of the supervillains chosen by the Beyonder for the Secret Wars. His land was taken over by Doctor Doom for his New Latveria. He teamed up with Red Skull and Alistair Smythe to get it back. However, he was defeated by the superheroes. He was sent back to Earth with no memory of what happened. Footage of a fight between him and Spider-Man was shown when the hero was assumed killed by the authorities after Venom and Carnage hijacked a shuttle bound for Counter-Earth. Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper